Marth
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase: Marth (SSBM) y Marth (SSBB). Marth (マルス''' Marusu'') es el héroe principal jugable en la primera y tercera entregas de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie de juegos de rol tácticos Fire Emblem]]. Previamente bien conocido en Japón por una serie de juegos que nunca fue localizada en el extranjero, Marth fue incluido en todas las versiones de Super Smash Bros. Melee como personaje jugable, y su popularidad en el juego (junto con la de su homólogo y contraparte Roy) influyó en la decisión de Nintendo de lanzar todos los títulos posteriores de Fire Emblem a nivel internacional. Su voz en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es interpretada por el japonés Hikaru Midorikawa. Perfil [[Archivo:Marth FE Shadow Dragon.png|thumb|left|Marth en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon.]]El primer juego de lo que se convertiría en la exitosa franquicia de juegos de rol tácticos de alta fantasía medieval, lanzado para el NES japonés (Famicom) y titulado Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi), introdujó a Marth como el personaje principal. Su diseño era notablemente diferente de su encarnación moderna. El segundo juego de la serie, Fire Emblem Gaiden, se llevó a cabo en el mismo mundo de ficción, pero en un continente diferente, sólo estando tangencialmente relacionado con el primero, y no contaba con Marth. El tercer juego, sin embargo, titulado Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo ("Secret of the Crest"), lanzado para el Super NES (Super Famicom) a principios de 1994, era a la vez un "remake" del juego original y una continuación de la historia de ese juego. Marth fue sometido a un rediseño para asemejarse más a la imagen de príncipe "bishōnen" en la que es retratado hoy en día. Marth se convirtió en el único personaje principal en la serie de Fire Emblem con un papel protagónico desde el inicio del juego en más de un título. En ambos juegos, su unidad es la única que pertenece a la clase de Lord, algo que se convirtió en tradición con todos los protagonistas principales de posteriores títulos, al ser unidades que deben mantenerse vivas y empiezan siendo muy débiles, pero se vuelven muy potentes en el transcurso de cada juego. Cuando Super Smash Bros. Melee estaba siendo desarrollado, encuestas de personajes solicitados enviadas por los fans japoneses colocaron a Marth como el personaje más popular, por lo que HAL Laboratory decidio incluir a Marth como un personaje jugable en el juego, junto al personaje principal del aun no lanzado Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (Fūin no Tsurugi), Roy, como otro personaje jugable. Nintendo of America temía que estos personajes no fueran atractivos para los jugadores de América y por lo tanto tendrían que ser eliminados, pero hubo suficiente aprobación en Estados Unidos, por lo que se mantuvieron. Marth y Roy fueron introducidos, junto con la franquicia Fire Emblem, a través de la versión norteamericana de Melee, y el resultado fue inmensamente positivo, haciendo que los juegos de Fire Emblem a partir de la septima entrega en adelante se difundirieran a nivel internacional. Ni a Marth ni a Roy se les dieron voces en ingles en el doblaje del juego, conservando sus voces japonesas. Por su diseño de personaje "bishōnen", asi como su exótismo, junto con su eficacia como un luchador, Marth sigue siendo uno de los personajes más populares de Melee. Marth regresa a la serie Fire Emblem como un personaje descargable y jugable en el juego de Nintendo 3DS Fire Emblem: Awakening. Falchion [[Archivo:Falchion Art Oficial.gif|thumb|right|Art oficial de la Falchion, arma principal de Marth en las series Fire Emblem y Super Smash Bros.]] La Falchion (ファルシオン''' Faruchion'') es la espada de Marth. Sigue siendo su única arma a través de sus dos apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], y es el "icono" de la serie Fire Emblem en Melee y Brawl. Todos los ataques de Marth, con la excepción de agarres y lanzamientos, usan la Falchion. En los juegos de Fire Emblem, la Falchion parece ser una espada de oro durante las secuencias de batalla. Sin embargo, se ha mostrado como una espada larga con una cuchilla cada vez más amplia en su arte oficial. Una Falchion también ha sido utilizado por Alm, y la espada de Siglud, Tyrfing, se parece mucho a la Falchion. Es muy eficaz contra los dragones en todas sus apariciones, y es vital para matar a los dragones de tierra y a los dragones oscuros. El arma hermana de la Falchion es el Emblema de Fuego o Escudo de los Sellos, y los dos fueron creados juntos a partir de los colmillos del Dios Dragón Naga. Sin embargo, no tienen que ser utilizados juntos, ya que el antepasado de Marth, Anri, utiliza la Falchion por si sola. Marth maneja las dos armas en conjunto en los juegos de Fire Emblem. La Falchion tiene una propiedad que ninguna otra arma tiene: los ataques son más fuertes si dan con la punta de la hoja. El uso exitoso de esta propiedad es vital para el éxito de Marth. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right Marth hace su debut en la serie Super Smash Bros. (y por extensión, su debut en América del Norte) como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Se puede desbloquear con una de tres maneras: utilizando a los 14 personajes iniciales al menos una vez en el Modo Versus, completando el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con los 14 personajes iniciales, o jugar 400 combates en el Modo Versus. En cada uno de estos casos, después de cumplir con las condiciones, Marth debe ser vencido en un combate uno a uno para ser desbloqueado. Marth es uno de los luchadores más efectivos del juego. Sus puntos fuertes son el largo alcance de sus ataques de espada y el muy buen daño y potencia en la punta de su espada, una prioridad muy alta, su velocidad al correr moderadamente alta, el mayor alcance de agarre, y combos sencillos y eficientes, con sus inconvenientes siendo la falta de un proyectil y una recuperación nada espectacular. El clon de Marth, Roy, tiene ataques que son casi idénticos en apariencia, por lo que muchos debates de "Marth vs Roy" se produjeron en los años posteriores al lanzamiento de Melee. Sin embargo, un análisis profesional de Marth lo pone en un nivel superior a Roy porque el ultimo carece de esas sutiles, pero vitales ventajas. Todos los movimientos normales y especiales de Marth involucran el uso de su espada, la Falchion. Descripción del trofeo (en ingles) :The betrayed prince of the Kingdom of Altea, the blood of the hero Anri flows in Marth's veins. He was forced into exile when the kingdom of Dolua invaded Altea. Then, wielding his divine sword Falchion, he led a revolt and defeated the dark dragon Medeus. Afterwards, Altea was annihilated by King Hardin of Akaneia. :*''Fire Emblem'' (Japan Only) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Marth regresa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje desbloqueable jugable. Marth tiene un alcance superior a la mayoría de los personajes en el juego, y depende de la longitud de su espada contra sus oponentes. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, es incierto en cuanto a si Marth ha cambiado desde Melee, a diferencia de otros personajes de nivel superior. Actualmente se encuentra descansando en la clase B, según la tier list. Descripción del trofeo (en ingles) :The prince of Altea, in whose veins the blood of heroes runs. He and a small group of stalwarts fought to free Altea after it was invaded by the kingdom of Doluna and the dark dragon, Medeus. With his divine sword, Falchion, he fought and defeated Medeus. However, Altea was then invaded by King Hardin of Akaneia and eventually destroyed. :*''Fire Emblem'' (Japan Only) Curiosidades *La espada de Marth, la Falchion, no es una Bracamante. En realidad es una espada que tiene un parecido con una Mandoble o una Claymore. *Los trofeos de Marth no son del todo correctos; dicen que Altea fue destruida por Akaneia, pero en realidad Akaneia controló a Altea por un periodo de tiempo, y Marth la reclama al final del juego. Véase también